


Crazy

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pregnancy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “No! No! I won’t do it, you can’t make me!” Draco exclaimed, flapping his arms wildly. A week previously, whilst thirty-two weeks pregnant Draco casually dropped into conversation that they wouldn’t be able to do anything crazy after they became parents. Harry took this as a challenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> For my amazing friend, who I'm sure was separated from me at birth. ;)

“No! No! I won’t do it, you can’t make me!” Draco exclaimed, flapping his arms wildly. A week previously, whilst thirty-two weeks pregnant Draco casually dropped into conversation that they wouldn’t be able to do anything crazy after they became parents. Harry took this as a challenge.

“Draco, just do it,” Harry chuckled between his fingers, he had his hand over his mouth to hide his obvious amusement, which irritated the blond further. “Come on, you said you wanted to!” he choked out, unable to contain his laughter. What Draco had actually said, was that he _should_ build their newborn son’s crib by hand, not that he was _going_ to.

“What if it falls down and he gets hurt?!” holding his hands up in protest, Draco scrunched his face up and gave his best mock glower towards his husband. “Plus, when I said we wouldn’t be able to do anything crazy I didn’t mean build this bloody crib!” Draco sighed. To anyone else, Draco’s complaints and incessant whining would be irritating, to Harry, well.. It just made him love the man more.


End file.
